Second Life
by Furry Wolf
Summary: Umm...Hi?
1. A New Boy

**Finally! I decided to make a Septimus Heap fanfic! Alright, so this is gonna be... interesting. Umm... oh, never mind a long opening comment! But, before we start, I must say this. Down with Darke Magyk**

* * *

Ever wanted to run down the street in your pajamas yellin "I did it! I can bring a ghost back from the dead using **reincarnation!** "? If so, sorry, but I beat ya to it! Sure, people are looking at me like I'm a total lunatic! But it will be worth it to see Jenna's face when she finds out. Her friend is the reason I spent three years looking for a way to reincarnate a ghost. Wanna know why? Because he is like the only ghost who suffers bullying. How? Other ghosts make fun of him because he is confined to two places. The ramblings and the marram marshes. Well, that and the castle kitchens. So he needs a new life. Wanna know the most ironic part of the spell? the charm is a plastic bone fragment. They were the nearest thing, so...

Oh, there's the castle. I run across the drawbridge. I rush to the the nearest maid.

"Can you go get Jenna for me? it's urgent!" I say, The maid nods and runs off. she comes back a few minutes later with a sleepy looking girl in a purple night gown with a crown atop her head.

"Wassup?" Jenna says.

"Jenna, get Jake! I've done it!" She immediately snaps to attention and runs off. She comes back with a mopey ghost with red hair, shocking blue eyes and many, many freckles who wears a faded red shirt and faded black leggings.

"What is it?" The child says grumpily.

"Jake, I can give you another chance at life. Are you willing to except." Jake looks at me for second, hesitant. He was killed by magic, so he doesn't really trust it.

"A-are you sure it's ready? I don't wanna disappear like my friend did." He said. His friend Eric had disappeared a few months ago, and was never seen again because of my **reincarnation** spell. or so we thought.

"Jake, Eric didn't disappear." I said.

"Then what did happen." Jake said, and Jenna suddenly smiled, understanding.

"He was **reborn.** " I said. Jake looked at me, understanding now donning on his face.

"And I can be too?" He said, "I can maybe be renamed Jared, maybe? Like I have always wanted?"

"Yes, but it will be a few months." I said. Jake nodded and spread his arms out, ready for impact. I took out a bone fragment and read the spell. Jake stood there, or, rather, floated there for a few seconds before dispersing into thin air.

"Do you think it worked, Beetle?" Jenna asked

"I think so, Jen, I think so."

 **-9 months later-**

"He is beautiful, Sep." I said. Septimus looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Beetle." He said. Then he sighed, "To bad his mother died in the after his birth, and that he is not really mine. His father died while sailing. So I agreed to adopt him." I nodded. Everyone knew this. I looked at the boy and smiled. He had red hair, shocking blue eyes, and freckles all over his body.

"His parents were wizards, right? So he can get an apprenticeship." I said. Septimus nodded.

"What's the little guy's name?" Jenna suddenly walked in. Septimus rubbed his beard, thinking. I had a sudden thought that would alert Jenna to who this kid really was.

"How about Jared?" I said casually. Septimus smiled and nodded.

"Jared. I like that. Thanks, Beetle." He said. Jenna smiled knowingly. This kid's life would be quite interesting to watch.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't expect Beetle to be the inventor of Reincarnation! Pretty neat, huh? Well, Bye!**


	2. The Darke Forest

**So, this twelve years after the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I love to explore the forest. My uncles and aunts live there, so it's easy to survive. I still have not gone into the deeper part, but only because everyone tries to stop me. What's the big deal? What could possibly be so scary even the witch coven won't enter? They say beasts of unimaginable terror with impenetrable skin. But those are just stories to keep me away. One day, I won't be stopped and I will find what's back there. But for now I'm just playing love messenger for father and queen Jenna. That sucks, huh? Well, there's father.

"Dad! Jenna says 'Hey Septimus, i'm free tonight for dinner. Any thought's?'" I say with my best impression of Jenna, which is pretty good, if I do say so myself. Which I do.

"Tell Jen I said 'That new romantic diner sally opened sound good?'" Dad said. I nod and rush off. Today is the worst...

* * *

"Nothin' like hangin' out with friends to cool of after all that running." I say to my best friend Hunter. He nods.

"Yeah, except hangin' out with a girlfriend." He says.

"True. But guess what?" I say. He smiles.

"What?"

"We don't have girlfriends. Don't need 'em, either. From what Jack and them say, All you ever do is kiss and buy stuff. What's the point?"

"True. Although I bet you would date a coven witch from the forest!" I blush a deep red when he says this. I talk about the coven witches a lot...

"Yeah? Well, I but you would date a palace maid!" It was his turn to blush. He talked about them a lot.

"And? At least they live in normal society!"

"I don't believe in normal, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Hmm I have an idea!"

"You? An idea? It's a miracle!"

"Whatever. This is my idea: Why don't you come into the forest with me?"

"Um, no. I don't wanna get eaten thank you very much." I role my eyes and walk off, heading for the forest.

I walk a while until I reach my uncles' camp. The only one there is wolf boy. I walk over and tap his shoulder. He looks at me.

"Your uncles ain't here." He says. I nod.

"I noticed. Hey, do my a favor?"

"What?"

"Take me to the deeper parts of the forest." Wolf Boy looks at me in surprise. I waited for him to say no.

"Sure, I will take you." Did I just hear correctly? Did he say yes?

"Really? You will!?"

"Yeah. Your a little over protected, if you ask me. Come on."

* * *

I look at the **darke** trees looming in front of us. This place was special. very special. I took a deep breath, and crossed the line into the deeper parts of the forest. You can hear the terrified squeals of some Aie-Aie as something large comes towards us. Wolf Boy immediately runs off, back to the safer part. Wanna know what I do? I continue forth. Whatever this thing was, I could take it! It would regret ever seeing me! This would be awesome!

As soon as I see the creature in the clearing, I freeze in terror. It has a long, wolf-like muzzle, a pair of three jointed legs, blood red eyes, fur all over, and long, strong looking but not muscular arms that end in clawed hands. I know the beast I am looking at. It is the beast of impenetrable skin. It sniffs the air and looks in my direction. In an instant, it's long legs carry it over to me. It growls and lugs my to a cave. Wanna know what I see? More of these beasts. The worst is a muscular one with a scar on his eye. He sat on a throne made of bones. The most chilling part? his voice.

"Why have you brought a mortal?" He said to the creature holding me.

"He crossed the boundary sir." the one on the throne looked at me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that we live here?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I thought it was a myth." I said hesitantly.

"Well, you were wrong. Now, what should we-"

"Oww!"He was cut off as I screamed in pain. One of the creatures had scratched me! the leader looked at the scratch.

"Let him go. He is punished enough. But kill the one who punished him." I was quite surprised when he said this. I ran off as soon as they dropped me. I ran all the way home. _Nothing but a scratch!_ I thought.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Bye!**


	3. Uh-Oh

**Most of you have probably figured out whats going on with Jared... Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked into the eyes of the wolf as it growled and howled.

"Stay back!" I said. It did the last thing I expected.

"Never. Your the only thing I've had to eat in days." It said.

"You... speak?"

"You could say that. Or maybe you just understand me."

"Why would I understand you?"

"Because I am you."

That made me stop dead in my tracks. The wolf smiled and pounced. Just before it hit me, I woke up. I was on the floor, for the sixth night in a row. There were scratch marks everywhere. I stopped questioning them on the third night. My looked door like it had taken a beating. I still questioned that. My window was a wreck. If I was correct, my dad would walk in and ask what had happened in 3...2...

"What the heck happened!"

"Umm..."

"You know what? That's it! I'm done! You and me are going to Beetle!"

"Why?"

"Because I think your having night terrors. Beetle is good at helping with that sort of thing."

 **-Three hours later-**

"Beetle!" Dad shouted.

"Hmm?" Beetle turned around. I looked at the book he was reading. Beetle smiled.

"It's a book on creatures called werewolves. It's truly fascinating!"

"Cool!" I said.

"Beetle, I need you to help me. I think Jared is having night terrors." Dad said.

"Why?"

"Because his room is a wreck after he wakes up. Scratches on the walls, door almost splintered, window destroyed." Beetle looked me up and down slowly.

"When you go to sleep, do you dream of a wolf trying to devour you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does this wolf speak to you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you easily angered?"

"YES! WHY!?" And then it happened. It started in my throat,then developed into a eerie, bone chilling, earsplitting howl. My mouth extended into a muzzle. My fingernails became claws. My body grew fur. My legs became three jointed. My eyes turned blood red, and I grew a tail. And when I had finished my transformation, I lost control. I jumped on Beetle and was preparing to claw his heart out when I felt a rock hit my back. I turned around and saw a girl about to throw another. I was about to run at her when a rock hit my side, and then another hit my head. Soon, everyone was throwing rocks. Then someone threw a silver earring. And it _hurt._ I howled in pain, just before another silver earring hit me in my head, knocking me out.

 **-That afternoon.-**

I looked at the crowd in front of me. What a mess I was in. Now I was probably going to get executed. Did I forget to mention that I have silver handcuffs on? Well, I do.

"Ladies and gentleman! Today, we will be putting Jared Heap on trial!" Jenna said. I sighed as the crowd whispered to each other about what they thought my fate would be, "There are two things we can do with this child! Banishment, or death!" Most people started chanting "DEATH!"

"Wait! Shouldn't I be able to choose!? I'm the one he originally attacked!" Beetle come rushing up. Jenna hesitated a moment, then nodded, "I choose banishment! He is to young for death." When He finished speaking, a northern trader stepped up.

"He can come with me on my ship, as long as he does some work."

"He will." Beetle said. I nodded.

"Well, come one then!" And about an hour later I was sailing off on a boat to wherever this guy took me. This should be interesting...


	4. Conriocht

**So... This will be Hunter's point of view. Also, Thanks to septimusjennashipping for being helpful in the making of this chapter and giving me ideas for the rest of the story!**

* * *

Sometimes life is awesome and wonderful and the best ever. Other times your best friend is banished from the castle and you will never see him again! At least Jared didn't die... I'm gonna go find Mr. Septimus and see if we can comfort each other a little. Mainly him, though, since Jared is his son. I started to search for him. FInally a found him. What I saw enraged me. Septimus was on a date with Princess Jenna, even though his own son had just been banished from the kingdom.

"What the heck! your son just got shipped off to a foreign country, and your on a date!" I said as I walked up to their table. Septimus looked at me in shock, Jenna looked at me in anger.

"Weren't you ever taught to respect your elders!" Jenna said.

"Yes, but I find it hard to respect someone if there child gets shipped off and the go on a date with someone right afterwards!"

"Maybe he is trying to keep stress from tearing him apart! Ever think of that, wise guy!"

"Practice spells! I just think it's a little disrespectful to Jared to go on a date after his banishment!" And with that, I stomped off. I needed to tell Jared's uncles about the banishment. If I can figure out where they are...

* * *

So... I got stuck in a pit... full of wolverines... with nothing but a knife... And all I see are a bunch of mesmerizing yellow eyes. I take a gulp and shut my eyes, waiting for them to as I hear a growl, and strong pair of hands pulls me up. I look up to see A kid with green eyes and a mess of straw colored hair. Where had I seen that hair... oh yeah!

"You must be one of Jared's uncles!" I said as he got me up.

"And you must be Hunter. I'm Sam. How you guessed I was Jared's uncle is beyond me. We don't even have the same hair color."

"Or the same eye color." Sam frowned.

"His eyes are green."

"Not anymore, there red." Sam frowned even more. And then his eyes widened. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to there camp. It was a long walk/drag...

* * *

"Who took Jared to the **Darke** part of the forest!" Sam shouted. everyone looked up. I see a man who was walking off stop and turn around.

"It was me..." He sighs. Sam looks angry.

"We let you vistit us again for one day, ONE DAY! And you mess up. What would aunt Zelda think!?" This time another of the uncles shouts at him.

"What happened?" Two other uncles say in unison.

"Jared is either a werewolf or a lycan! And it's all Wolf Boy's fault for taking him to the **Darke** part of the forest! Just then some witches walked into the camp."

"We heard everything... come with us, we will take you to the witch mother."

"Wait!" I said as everyone got started to walk over to the witches. They all looked at me with a frown.

"What is it?" Sam said.

"Jared has been banished..." All of Jared's uncles looked shocked for a moment, then turned and ran to the witches camp, while I followed close behind.

* * *

The witch mother was surprised to see Jared's uncles so angry.(Sam was the most angry, while Jo-Jo and the twins, Edd and Erik, where only upset.)

"What happened, boys?" The witch Mother said.

"Wolf Boy took Jared to the **Darke** part of the forest, and now Jared is either a werewolf or a lycan!" Sam said. The witch coven shuddered. Jared told that a witch mother had once been eaten by a werewolf.

"He is neither, and yet both." The witch mother said.

"What does that even mean?" I said. The witch mother looked at me.

"It means he is a werewolf but he changes every night. And he is only a werewolf until a learns to control his transformations. Then he is a lycan. We must speak with the ones who did this. and there is only one pack, so..."

* * *

We stood at the edge of the **Darke** part of the forest. in front of us was a terifying creature who looked like an adult version of Jared after he transformed.

"You wish to see our leader?" The creature growled.

"We do." The witch mother said. The creature looked at us and waved it's hand/paw for us to follow. After a short walk we stood on front of a cave. Inside the cave were more of these creatures. Sitting on a throne of bones was one with a scar over it's eye. It hopped down and walked over to us.

"What is it?" he said calmly. Sam stepped up.

"Because of you, my nephew has been banished!"

"And how is that our fault?" The creature replied.

"Your the one who turned him into what he is!" Jo-Jo said.

"Oh..." The creature sighed and walked back into the cave. He came out with a pair of clothes and a backpack. He called for one of the other creatures. A female one stepped forward.

"Yes, sir?" She said.

"Your in charge until I get back." And with that, the creature turned into a grown(human) man. Everyone quickly looked away as the man put on some clothes.

"The names Conriocht." And with that he ran to the town.

* * *

By the time we caught up with him, it was down to just me and Sam. Everyone else had gone home.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Following his scent. I will find him and teach him to control his transformations."

"Good luck. He is probably halfway across the ocean to the Northern Traders land by now!" I said.

"Oh... then I must hire a boat. You two go home, I will handle this myself." I wasn't gonna argue. I didn't want to go to sea, even to rescue Jared. Sam nodded. I knew he had brothers to take care of. Conriocht nodded and left, but not before asking for directions to the port. I showed him there, then left him to hire a ship. Then I remembered my anger at Septimus, and went off to tell me and and Jared's friends about it.

* * *

 **Ok, if you speak gaelic, you will know what conriocht means. Although the online translator I found could be wrong. It's supposed to mean werewolf. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, back to Jared's point of view. For now, at least.**

* * *

I found out something new about myself. I hate ships. And oceans. Oh, and seagulls, for reasons I won't explain. Let's just say that my once orange shirt is now white... but the crew members are okay. Especially the captain, who kept me well fed and made sure I did my fill of work. He was a good man. He let me stay in a room. The door was enforced with silver, of course, so I could not break out when I transformed.

"Your sure you've never been on a ship? Your doing pretty well at ship duty." The captain, Vladimir, said.

"My uncle Nicko is a sailor."

"Oh. Well, at least you know how to take care of a ship. Not many youngsters do." I nodded when he said that.

"True. How far are we from your home land?"

"Few more nights. Then I will take you to my house and introduce you to my family and let you stay for a while."

Our conversation was interrupted as someone in the crow's nest shouted "Ship ahoy!"

"Pirates!?" The captain yelled.

"Not sure!" And with that, the ship drew in next to us. A man with a scar one his eye that looked strangely familiar jumped onto our ship.

"I must speak with that boy." The man said, pointing to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to help you with your problem."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Your beastly one." And suddenly I knew who this was.

"Your the one who turned me into this!" I yelled.

"No, one of my pack members did without permission. I'm here to help."

"Can you sure me?"

"There is no cure, but I can teach you to control it."

I looked at the captain for some advice.

"It would be better than waking up in the middle of the night in front of a bunch of dead bodies. I think you should trust him."

"Alright. I will do it. And a few hours later, we were heading to the forest."

 **-Four Nights Later-**

I stood in front of the cave, terrified. Everyone inside the cave smelled my fear and looked at me. when the saw my red eyes they sighed. Another one like us, they seemed to think.

"Alright, your training starts now, in that clearing." And so we started my training. hopefully he can help me control this...

* * *

 **Well, I tried to make that chapter interesting, but the ideas in my idea factory are at an all-time low... Why do I trust my mind to make ideas? Oh right...**


	6. Chapter 6

**... Wow... I too way to long on this update...**

* * *

 **Jared's POV**

Living with my kind is like living in the wizard tower. Full of crazy people, who have a hard time getting along, and packed to the brim. Yet it was harsher. it was hard to survive, and you had to do what you could to survive. Instead of walking away when you have an argument, you fought over it. And then it was yield, die, or win. And then there was the leader, Conriocht. You _never_ argued with him if you wanted to live. e had never been bested, and he never excepted yields. Well, unless you were on your hands and knees begging for mercy, weeping like a newborn infant, and gave yourself a deep scratch that would never heal, and leave a scar.

Then there was the younglings and newbies. We trained under Dominus, who was ruthless. In training, you lived or died, fought in whatever way allowed you to survive, nothing was fair, and nothing was honorable when it came to fighting. Or life. You were taught a few simple moves, then you were thrown head to head against other students. You learned moves and you made your own moves, or learned new moves and added onto them. That was how you survived. You wanted fairness? You got claws down your back, because you are sinful and deserve it. You wanted an honorable fight? You were left dead in a pool of your own blood. you never-

"Head in the game, No-Nameling!" Shouted Dominus. I ducked just in time us my opponent attacked me. I jumped at him, throwing him off balance, because it was so sudden and he was so bulky. I jumped on him, grabbed him by the muzzle, and slammed his head into the ground twice. He was dizzy, and I smiled. I ran my claw down his cheek, leaving a small line that would scar. That is what we did when we were students. We left a mark to show how many losses we had. I had three on my right cheek.

"Good. Now, your next opponent is female. She is a No-Nameling like you. And remember, do not go easy on her!" Dominus said. He was disrespectful to No-Namelings. We had to earn respect by earning our names. Until we earned our names, we were nothing. I turned around and ducked into the shadows. THe feamle was slender and obviously fast. If she was smart, she would use that to her advantage. My advantage was stealth and cunning.

"I thought I was supposed to have an opponent?" She said angrily. I smiled. She knew I was there. She thought I didn't know she did. I smiled and ran out, screaming like crazy person. She was shocked for a second, then I was on top of her. I jumped off, leaving her dazed and confused. I ducked into the shadows before she knew where I was. She got up, now a little disoriented. She did not have my scent. I was fine for now. Key words, for now. I stayed in shadow and out of wind. I threw a rock sometimes, get her distracted. When she stopped falling her it, I made a real sound, just to check. She didn't come. I smiled. I waited until I was behind her, then snuck up. I grabbed her muzzle from behind, and spun, knocking her to the ground. I stood on top of her. I reached down and scratched her cheek lightly, leaving my mark.

"How was that for an opponent?" I said. She sighed and smiled.

"Good job. Your the third to defeat me." She said. I got off her. I helped her up, because I was stilled allowed to be that kind of gentleman.

"Good job, Half-Nameling." Dominus said. I grinned for a second, before frowning.

"Half-Nameling? I'm only a No-Nameling." I said. Dominus sighed irritably.

"You are so thick. I found your second name, idiot. You are now Vashta Half-Name. Vashta is latin for shadow, by the way **(It is one way to say shadow)** "

"Thank you, sir." I said.

* * *

 **Hunter's POV**

I was at a wedding. Now, most people would be happy about that, because two souls are being united for eternity, blah, blah, blah! Well, it's different when the groom's son was banished only a few weeks ago! And without any mourning whats-so-ever! That's what infuriates me! Septimus didn't mourn Jared! No, he simply went on about his life! Well, I have a plan about for this.

A rebellious plan. And it's about to start.

"If anyone objects to the marriage of Septimus Heap and Jenna Heap, speak now, or forever hold your peace!" The Bishop said. I immediately raised my hand. Everyone gasped.

"And why, might I ask, boy?" The Pope said with an almost horrified look on his face.

"Because Septimus has done no proper mourning over his son, who was cast out of the kingdom because he was a monster!" I cried out, "He has done nothing to show that he cares, and The queen shows no remorse either! What kind of queen shows no remorse for a child of the kingdom being cast out!?" A few other people stood up and shouted "Yeah!"

"I will have you know, we are both sorry for this loss! We hate to see someone so young cast out of our kingdom, but it is for the greater good!" Queen Jenna said.

"Oh yeah!? Well, why now mourning, then!?" Someone called out.

"Because..." The queen had no legitimate reasoning.

"Because you don't care! He would never have been your child, would he!? You wanted Septimus to start afresh! You wanted you and Septimus to have your own child, not one that belonged to Septimus and..." I realized I din't know who Jared's mother had been. I smiled inside. What an advantage! "And probably some prostitute! Because has anyone ever heard of Jared's mother!? NO!" I growled out. A lot of people were now raising their fists and shouting "Yeah!" I looked back.

"And why is it always a queen, hmm? Why never a KING!" I shouted. A whisper fell on the crowd. Then most people where shouting "YEAH!" And lifting me up. They lifted the Bride and Groom up, and carried them towards the castle, to the stage where executions and banishment's happened. We got there, and I got on the stage, with the now shackled Bride and Groom. I looked at them.

"I already know your punishment. It is worse than death." I said with a scowl, "I banish you..." The crowd held it's breath, waiting.

"TO THE **DARKE** PART OF THE FOREST!" I yelled. The crowd cheered.

* * *

 **Septimus's POV**

Wedding were supposed to be wonderful, and happy, and great!

But ours had been a disaster. It should have gone on without trouble. But that horrible Hunter kid ruined it. Now, we were off to the **Darke** part of the forest, banished. And the kingdom would be ruled by a tyrant once again. It was mostly younger people now, and nobody remembered the past but the older people. This would be just like the Supreme Custodian, except smarter.

And much **Darker.**

Yes, Hunter had obviously studied **Darke Magyk.** I could see it in his eyes. He had studied it, and then used, and would now rule with it.

"Here we are, the **Darke** part of the forest." Our guide said. He pushed us across the border, and ran away.

We looked around, and were instantly attacked, knocked out, and taken somewhere.

* * *

 **Jared's POV**

I arrived at Home Cave happy. I had caught much food, and gotten a new friend. The girl I had defeated earlier was quite friendly. Smart, too. And a very skilled hunter. I walked to the prey pile, and looked at it. I smiled and spotted a hare, picking it up.

And saw my father staring at me in terror.

"What the..." I said. A big hand touched my shoulder. I turned and saw a big one of my kind looking at me with a smile.

"Fell free to eat that. Lord Conriocht did not want it." The big guy said.

"That's..." I started.

"What? Kind? I know. Your welcome." He grinned.

"No... That's my father..." I said. Pointing to Septimus on the prey pile. The big guy's smile vanished he ran over, picked up my dad, and took him to the leader. They spoke for a bit, and then the big guy came over.

"Your lucky. I convinced Conriocht to let your father live, but only barely. I almost would have had to fight..." The big guy shuddered, "Oh, and his wife can live as well." He set my father down, and walked away. My father looked at me. He hugged me, and I returned it. Then I whispered in his ear.

"Got me Jenna as a mom at last, eh?" I grinned. We laughed.

It was definitely a good day.

* * *

 **Huh. Not half bad, I guess.**


End file.
